


Drink Well, Detective.

by initium_vitae_et_mortis



Series: Little Plaything [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Come Eating, Dark Character, Don't Like Don't Read, Drunkenness, Gavin Reed Whump, Humiliation, Jealous Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initium_vitae_et_mortis/pseuds/initium_vitae_et_mortis
Summary: "You're so much prettier when you're where you belong, human. You belong here, under those who are superior to you."
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Little Plaything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108610
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Drink Well, Detective.

**Author's Note:**

> Good readings~

It had been four days since Nines learned Connor's method. After that night, the detective had continued his usual grumpiness at the work, and this grumpiness had comforted Nines for the first time. Because it is meaning the detective didn't suspect anything wrong. Although even if he did, android wasn't thinking Reed would understand that Connor and Nines were the ones who did those things to him.

The interesting thing is that the method really worked. Every time the detective aggressive to him, Nines was remembering how soft, mallable human was in his hands that night, so that he could stay calm. Android wasn't even talking back to Reed like he used to. He was just waiting for the detective's wrath to end with a smirk, and when it end, he was resuming his work where he left off.

Despite all this positive development, there was a small problem. Nines was beginning to want to relive what happened that night. At unexpected moments, he was remembering how good the detective's skin made him feel. In these moments, he was finding himself studying the detective, thinking about how he could get out those sounds from human again.

And it was so frustrating that in such a short time the detective could affect him so much without even realizing it.

As frustrating as it was, he had to do something that could stop his thoughts or at least suppress this unbearable desire for a while. 

He was clearly aware of what he had to do. Touching the detective one more time.

He turned his eyes from the screen and landed them on the detective, as he did many times during the day. He watched as the detective read the case from the computer, his quiet words coming out of his inviting lips, his eyebrows frowning involuntarily with concentration, then he reflexively biting his tongue while writing something on the keyboard. He barely separated his eyes from the detective's pink tongue and squeezed the mouse in his hand as he felt the heat start to increase again in his core.

Yeah, he was gonna touch the detective. Tonight.

\---

Hours later, the detective turned off his computer, leaned back in his chair and stretched. His shift was over.

Not realizing or not caring the blue-eyed android who watching him with pure attention, he turned his neck from side to side, and a relieved groan poured out of his mouth. He then stood up, put on his leather jacket, and walked to the exit.

Nines continued to look until retreating detective disappeared from his view. Although the detective's shift was over, Nines had a little more work to do. Fortunately, he was in no hurry. Even if he left early, he had to wait for the detective's bedtime. At least like this, android could distract himself a little by doing his job.

That's what he did.

He tried to focus as much on his work as possible and finished it. After checking his report for the last time, he saved it, turned off the computer. He adjusted his jacket and checked the time. It was still a little early. As he impatiently turned the pen in his hand, the detective came to his mind again. Only hours later that android would be able to rediscover human's warm body and this knowledge created different reactions in his wires.

Nines wondered if the detective was sitting in his house, watching TV in those awful clothes that Nines wanted to tear up? Or was he showering? When Nines imagined the droplets of water sliding through the detective's tan skin, he shuddered and bit his lip, grabbing his hardness on his pants. Then, realizing what he was doing, he immediately pulled his hand out of there and put it on the top of the desk. He was at work and there were still people around. He didn't think he could give a logical answer if someone saw him grabbing himself. 

It was no use waiting here.

Leaving the pen in his hand at the top of the desk, he stood up, connected to the detective's phone as he walked to the exit and checked where he was. He wasn't home, location on his phone appeared to be a gay bar a little away from DPD.

Nines didn't have to be smart to guess why the detective went there. The answer was obvious. He had gone for a drink and to find a new one night stand. Just like Connor said. 

Nines clenched his fists. The detective didn't know who could give him what he wanted. What a stupid man.

Fortunately, Nines was an android smart enough to know who had what he wanted and would continue to get what he wanted. Although Reed is unaware of what was taken from him and will continue to be taken.

For now, he has pushed his dark thoughts aside. Calling a taxi in his mind, he left DPD and got in. Giving the address of the bar where the detective was, he turned his head to the window. He watched the city lit by the street lamps.

When the taxi stopped near the bar, Nines was again connected to the detective's phone, he was still inside. Android did not get out of the car, turning his gaze to the bar entrance, he quietly waited.

Without long, Nines saw the detective. He was highly drunk and there was a man beside him. The man was holding the detective and trying to walk him. It was obvious that the detective had sex with that man. The bruises that his jacket couldn't hide, his messy hair, his red wet and swollen lips, and most importantly, his staggering with every step he tried to take were proof of this.

There was a car key in the man's hand and he was looking around while pressing to car key.

He was looking for the detective's car. How thoughtful of him.

A few seconds later, the man's eyes focused to somewherw, his nervous face relaxed and he began to get the detective there as quickly as possible.

Nines wasn't sure if the man was going to fuck the detective one more time, this time in the car. But android didn't have the patience to wait for it. 

Android quickly paid for the taxi and got out of the vehicle. He began to go with determined steps to where the man had disappeared. As he got closer, he saw how accurate his prediction was.

The man leaned the detective against the side of the car, squeezing the detective's ass with his hands as he sucked his neck with hunger. Almost unconscious detective was slumped to the car door, with raucous moans coming out of his mouth. He was sluggishly raising his hands and trying to do something, but he was very weak, his limbs falling back powerlessly each time.

No one around seemed to care. Nines suspected they'd care even if this guy put the detective on the road in the middle of the street and fucked him. Aside from caring, they might even want to participate. 

But that was not possible. It was Nines' turn to fuck the detective, and he was determined not to lose his turn to other hungry and filthy people.

He reached to the car with firm steps and grabbed the man's jacket, firmly separating him from the smaller human. Detective collapsed when the only support that kept him up was gone. Nines turned to other man after he made sure detective didn't hit his head.

"I advise you to give this car's key and leave." 

The man objected, frowning. "What the fuck, dude. No need to cause trouble. We can share him." 

Nines narrowed his eyes and walked to the man. "Car keys. Now." He showed his badge. "Or I'll arrest you for sexual harassment."

When the man saw the badge, he took a few steps back in fear and fixed his collar. "Okay. Okay. Alright." He put the car key in Nines ' waiting hand. "Here, take it. No problem, I'm leaving." 

He then quickly walked away without looking back.

After solving the real problem, Nines lowered his gaze to the detective at his feet. He was still trying to raise his hands, hold somewhere, and he was still failing.

Android crouched, squinting in disdain, he raised vulnerable detective's chin. "Hello, Detective Reed." Without separating his hand from where it was, he stroked the smaller man's spit soaked lower lip with the tip of his finger. "You look pathetic." 

The only answer Reed could give was unintelligible mumbles. His half lidded eyes looked towards him without recognizing. Yes, he was so gone. 

Nines rolled his eyes and grabbed the drunk detective by the armpits, lifting him up without effort. He opened the back door of the car and left her on the seat. He then extended the space by pushing the seats back and corrected the human's body. Nines put detective's hands above his head and spread his legs. He got into the car, settled in between the human's legs, closed the door behind him. He put the key in his hand in the front seat of the car and turned his gaze to the man lying pliantly underneath.

Nines was right when he said it earlier. Reed seemed really pathetic. He was weak, vurnerable and powerless but that was only making Nines more aroused. 

Android eagerly bit his lip and put his hands on the detective's ankles. He stroked the organic flesh till the detective's calves. As he gently caressed the inside of human's calves, a small sound got out of the detective's mouth.

Nines slyly grinned, bringing his face closer to the wasted detective. "Why did you drink so much, detective?" He put his one hand under detective's wrongly buttoned shirt and stroked his soft stomach covered with thin layer of sweat. "You wanted to be used? Like that man did to you." he whispered, leaning in his ear. "Like I will do to you..."

Human responded with a hoarse whining. He tried to reach for the android's hand on his stomach, raising his right hand with incredible slowness. Nines watched this failed effort with sarcastic eyes, then grabbed the detective's wrist and pressed his hand against his old place, above his head. "No. None of that. Be a good boy and let me take my pleasure from your dirty body." he bared smaller one's throat by pulling his hair. "There's nothing you can do even if you don't let me."

Android latched on his throat and sucked his adam apple vigorously. Unlike the previous time, he could leave as many marks as he wanted. Grinning darkly for a moment, he left marks different parts the detective's neck. As his mouth worked on the detective's skin, he lay completely on top of the man and grinded to the warm body underneath. With the friction he had been waiting for four days, he groaned and grinded again. This time, his voice was mixed with the detective's scrawny moaning.

Nines let out a hoarse laugh and pulled his face away from the detective's neck. "You're really slut, aren't you Reed?" Sıkıca he grabbed the man's half-hard cock over his pants, causing another groan. "You pretend you don't want this but you want. You want someone to rearrange your guts again and again. You are such an insatiable little toy."

Android, squeezed his pecs over l the shirt, licked smaller man's slackened lips and stuck his tongue in. He mercilessly kissed him. The taste of another man, cheap booze and detective's own in his tongue drive Nines even mad. Growling, he left the detective's mouth, deftly unbuttoned the shirt, revealing his chest. In no time, he also undressed the detective's pants and left the powerless detective with only boxer.

Android pressed detective's hand back to the seat, which reaching again towards him and leaned down, he lapped one of human's nipples and pinched the other as he resumed his friction in a fast rhythm. Biting lightly the nub in his mouth, he ran his hands on the sides of the detective. He followed with pleasure the contraction and relaxation of the muscles of the body beneath him.

He stroked the detective's nipples with his thumbs as he made his way to the detective's chin, drawing a wet path with his tongue. He sucked detective's chin and earlobe, then bit and tug at his lower lip. He was now completely hard and drunk detective's situation was the same. His cheeks were pinker than before, panting softly as he made incomprehensible noises with closed eyes.

"You're so much prettier when you're where you belong, human." Slowing down the friction, he lowered his hands, stuck them in the boxer and grabbed the tight ass. "You belong here, under those who are superior to you."

He watched the man's reaction while kneading his ass, listening to his helpless moans. Deciding he had stopped long enough, he turned the detective's body on his stomach. He completely removed the jacket and shirt from the half-naked human. He put his hands on the detective's back and rubbed down, grabbed his ass again from the top of the boxer with one, massaged his balls with the other. 

As a result, small one's little moans increased, began to grind against the seat in a slow and jerky rhythm. Nines watched with darkened eyes the reluctant body beneath him slowly succumbed to pleasure. Unable to take it any longer, he lifted the detective's ass into the air and lowered the boxer, ignoring the human who whined pitifully when his friction was prevented.

Detective's used, abused hole was containina the dried cum from his previous sex.

He spanked the detective's ass cheek firmly. "You are thirsty for everyone's cock but androids, huh?" despite the human writhing weakly in pain, he delivered another blow. "Guess what..." he lay on the detective's back, grabbed him by the throat and raised his head. "I'll be the one to quench your thirst..." he pressed his hardness between the human's cheeks. "...with my own android cock." 

He lowered his fingers down the detective's hole and put one in with almost no difficulty. Spasming hole around his finger and the way detective's breath cut made him chuckle. "I don't even need to prepare you this time, all I have to do is slid in and enjoy. You are such an easy access."

He pulled his finger back, separated his chest from the detective's back and opened his pants. He pulled his cock out and after teasingly slapping the hole several times with it, pressed it's head to the hole. Slowly and decisively, he buried himself inside despite weak human protests. He groaned by pressing his mouth against the detective's back, which remained open with the perfect feeling of finally getting back to what he wanted as his vision glitched with the intense pleasure he felt.

"Fuck..." He pulled his cock till the half and pushed it harder and moaned loudly with the rising delight. One of his shaking hands slipped to the arms that the detective was still trying to move and locked them from the wrists to the seat. His other hand grabbed human's waist, making sure his ass would stay in the air. Then the android started to thrust inside of fragile human fastly and hardly.

Broken moans coming from the quivering detective was like symphony to Nines' ears. "You are not so tough now, huh?" With every word, he buried himself repeatedly in the detective's slick hole. Of course, there was no response from the human, anyway, Nines didn't need an answer. He buried his nose to the detective's neck and inhaled the scent. Pinetree, mint, booze, detective's own scent... The maddening mixture of these combined increased the errors in Nines' mind.

Closing his eyes, he left himself in a wave of unique pleasure and continued to go. For minutes, only the sounds of the two of them echoed in the car. The detective's contractions increased as time went on, and soon he groaned like a wounded animal, then collapsed into Nines' grip.

Nines slowed his thrust, pulling his hand from the man's wrists, holding him by the hair and turning his face. He was not unconscious, but he was looking sluggish than before, as if it were possible. Android grinned devilishly, grasping the detective's limp cock and squeezing without caring his sharp cry. "You came untouched, I was right. You are desperate to be filled with big thick android cock." he stroked several times, causing human to make even more miserable sounds. "But unfortunately, I'm not done with you yet."

He slowly pulled out detective's red hole and watched blinking rim with satisfaction. "Let's try your other hole."

Nines sat back on his knees and turned the detective on his back. Moving on his knees, he brought himself closer to the face of the debauched man. He hit the detective's lips several times with his still hard cock. "Open up, Reed."

The weary detective continued to lie down in the same way. It was all right, he didn't need to open his mouth anyway. 

Nines pressed his hardness to human's lips and pushed it in. His cock went down to the detective's throat without encountering any resistance. Android grunted hoarsely. "Your throat... feels... incredible." 

He held his cock in human's throat, ignoring the detective's feebly squirming. But when detective's breathlessness became dangerous, android reluctantly withdrew, watched heaving and coughing human. "Come on, detective. You can do better than this." He entered again, not allowing the human to fully regain his breath, he enjoyed the straining throat around him. When the time came, he pulled back once more. This time, tears were added to the detective's breathing efforts.

"You know detective? You can be tolerated when you use your annoying little mouth for other things instead of barking."

Nines dived back inside after wiped human's tears with his cock. Grabbing smaller one's hair, he lifted his head, pushed it towards his cock. Then he mercilessly fucked his face. The obscene squelchs he heard as he went in and out of the human's mouth made him even more aroused. When he realized he was close, he grabbed detective's head with his other hand too and increased his rhythm.

He came heavily. 

After spilling the last drop he pulled out, watching the cum oozing from detective's mouth as human coughed. Unable to resist to view, he leaned, licking the cum on the detective's lips and chin with appetite. Detective was still unable to catch his breath when android made sure he had cleaned his face completely and leaned back.

Nines retreated without taking his eyes off the detective's face and sat between the human's legs again like he first got in the car, and put his own cock in his pants. He then lowered his gaze to the detective's hickey covered neck, prominent nubs, happy trail and... Oh...

Detective was half hard. 

"Well, detective. You are never ceasing to suprise me." He wrapped his fingers around the sensitive organ of the detective firmly, made him weakly jerk. "You think you can come again?" detective cried in protest and shaked his head faintly.

Android's lips cunningly curled up, he stroked stiffening dick in the palm of his hand with unbearable slowness. "I think you can." and then he suddenly, cruelly increased the speed of his stroke.

Nines watched with a grin while now openly crying detective writhed helplessly and trembling violently. He stuck two fingers of his free hand into the detective's hole and put pressure to his prostate in sync with the speed with his other hand.

The detective came more violently than the first time, and his head fell to the side.

Nines examined blacked out detective with amused eyes. Now he was really ruined. Tears were shining on his face, his lips were swollen than before. His own cum was smudged on his stomach and chest.

Perfect.

Nines took a photo of the image, saved it to his memory and then sent it to Connor.

[Beautiful view, isn't he?]

He left the man's softened cock, pulled his fingers out of his hole. He took a photo of detective's gaping hole too. He sent it to Connor like the previous one.

[He's such a fun toy to play with.]

He smirked at Connor's instant bombardment of responses and pushed the message notifications to the edge of his mind, where he could look at them later.

Now he had a few things to do.

He stroked the unconscious human's legs. He reached his clothes and dressed him quickly and effectively. He turned back the seats to their previous positions.

After sucking detective's neck and grabbing his chest and ass for the last time, he opened the car door and got out.

"See you later, detective. It was very pleasurable to use your services."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
